


Need: Fulfilled

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Depression, Execution, F/M, Heavy Angst, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tears, World War II, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: Hades has a duty to perform. The pain he must cause and the pain he will endure in turn are as dark as they've ever been.
Relationships: Hades & Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 106





	Need: Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> You are warned: within are somewhat veiled references to the Holocaust and Hitler. Within are heavy themes of self-hatred and self-disgust, and yeah, we could say body dysmorphia. Also, references to violence - which happens "off-screen," but the resulting gore is mentioned in a veiled way.
> 
> This particular piece was inspired of a sudden by the following VERY NSFW gif animation :
> 
> https://twitter.com/DoriaDisArt/status/1207459786620575746?s=20
> 
> I fully intended this to be a fluids-and-fukken fic straight-up, but it turned into a feels-and-fukken drama-trauma piece.
> 
> And I mean, I know why. Hades in that gif, he just....  
> I don't know. The fact that we can't see his face....
> 
> He seems a little broken to me....
> 
> So, I ran with it. 
> 
> Forgive my deep feels, little ones.

The darkness was closing in once more….

The shadows that were darker than the Underworld’s skies….

The black voids that always caught up with him in the end….

It had been a long age since he’d needed to pass down sentencing like this, and he’d forgotten just how good it could feel to be utterly ruthless, to embrace the monster he so resembled, to become the nightmare the mortals were only just starting to forget they’d ever feared.

And then this cretin….

That tiny moustache, the severely-cropped bowl-type cut, beady eyes that shone feverishly even in the dim lighting of the Hall of Judgement: and all of it black, the antithesis of everything this _beast_ had claimed was the perfection of the human race….

And Aidoneus, Justice of the Realms of the Dead, had known he wanted, needed, to be the one to carry out this sentencing.

To enact this vengeance.

To extract this price in blood and tears and pain beyond measure….

Because so many millions of souls cried out in his fitful sleep, had been crying out for years, long and dark and dismal years, and he had to release it all somehow….

His power as the King of the Underworld was tied to the strength of that realm itself. He’d barely been able to contain it as the death toll in the mortal realm climbed higher and higher these last few months, but finally….

The one he’d been saving all this pain for was in his grasp, and it would all end, here, now….

He was grateful that his wife, his beautiful Dread and deeply-loving Heart, was away on her duties in the Mortal Realm this beautiful early summer night.

He wanted her nowhere near their realm while he broke this vicious thing in recompense for the souls who could not find rest until he did….

The voices, the pain, the weeping and nightmares and broken hearts….

It needed to end….

He stood under the steaming streams of water, his eyes closed so he wouldn’t have to see the color change as it poured off his body and down the drain’s hungry throat. He stood there, weary beyond thought in his bones, dead inside his soul, and he tried to let the darkness fade.

But he knew it wouldn’t….

Not for hours yet….

Not after all of that….

The last of the cretin’s remnants washed from his midnight skin that now shone with stardust and pinpricks of unknown celestial lights, and still he stood there….

Nothing would wash away the remembered screams….

The Aston’s purring engine was loud in the garage as he put the shifter in park. His movements stiff and automatic, he pulled the handbrake and flicked a thumb over the ignition kill-switch.

A deep sigh floated from his lips as he rocked to his feet and eased the door shut.

The skittering of multiple sets of claws that usually greeted him was strangely absent as he stepped into the kitchen.

Somehow, he didn’t mind….

He didn’t think he could summon the appropriate enthusiasm right now anyway, and as much as he’d tried to calm his dark and bloody thoughts before leaving the locker room and heading for home….

His eyes still held onto the voids of an ancient cosmic expanse, even though that painful reminder of his origin and the source of his most ancient power had finally faded from his skin after hours under the shower’s pounding insistence.

He went straight to the bedroom, the one he used when his Queen was away, the one that held no memories of passionate nights that would be pure and simple torture until her bright sweet love returned to his home in power and glory.

But the heady scent of a pomegranate-based candle stopped him cold in the hallway before he could enter the lonely bedroom.

And then her voice, like sunlight on a dew-spotted magnolia blossom: soft, yet bold, and unable to be ignored….

“Hades, please come here….”

He walked to their bedroom, just down the hall, and the sight of her was light and life and love….

“Oh, Hades….”

The tears left both their eyes as she walked to him from where she’d stood at the foot of their bed. She was still wearing the black cargo pants and white tank top she had been wearing when she obviously left the mortal realm to come back to him off-schedule; her feet, miniscule and seemingly swimming in khaki hiking boots, thumped softly on the heather-grey carpet as she came close enough to touch him.

He turned his head away from her, the words he couldn’t say dying in his throat.

_Don’t look at me…._

“Hades, I’m here now….”

_Don’t see me like this…._

“Let me help you tonight…?”

Her fingers against his jaw, and he closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch.

“You shouldn’t be alone tonight….”

_Don’t leave me alone tonight…._

Her other hand wrapping around the ends of his fingers, and she guided him to their bed, floating to keep in contact with his jaw.

He didn’t open his eyes….

She released his hand and shoved softly against his hip. Unable to summon the strength to resist, he sat at her command, and then her lips replaced her fingertips against his jaw, halfway between his ear and chin.

_Help me…._

“You * _kiss_ * are not * _kiss_ * him….”

He turned his head and captured her lips with his own.

It didn’t matter what he felt inside.

It couldn’t matter.

If she could love him with a killer’s soul in his eyes and a mass-murderer’s blood on his soul, he must be something worth returning to….

He found the hem of her shirt by touch alone, his eyes still closed as the tears kept squeezing out. He pulled it up, trembling slightly, until he could wrap his hands around the bare skin of her waist.

Her own fingers picked apart the buttons on his shirt, opening the panels to dance along his scars from memory alone.

He buried his face against the side of her neck as he tried to stifle a sob made of nothing but emotions too numerous and vast and dark and light to name….

“I’m here, Hades…. I’m here. Let me be with you…. Let’s get this shirt off you, come on.”

He pulled his hands from her waist and let her shove and twist the fabric off his body. His nose and cheekbones never left her neck.

“Alright, let me get my shirt off. Lean back a little.”

He did, tear tracks cold on his face as he faced the floor, eyes still tightly closed. He heard her rustling movements, too many for just her shirt to be coming off. Soft flumphs of fabric and heavy boots tossed to the floor elsewhere in the room.

_One._

_Two-three._

_Four-five, six._

“Hades….”

His hands went to his own pants, beginning to unbuckle his belt.

“No, Hades. Look at me….”

“No….”

Her hands were like fire on his skin as she cupped his cheekbones in her palms. He placed his hands over hers, dwarfing them in calloused massiveness.

“Hades, please. I want you to look at me. I’m here, and I want you to see me….”

“Persephone….”

“You’re my husband, and your eyes are your own, and they are beautiful to me….”

He gasped out a sob, but her lips between his brows was the world, the sweetest breath of touch he’d ever felt….

“Please, Hades. Look at me, and let me see you….”

He did, and he’d never seen anything as beautiful as her naked pink body before his shivering chest, her legs between his trembling thighs. He leaned his head back just the little bit needed to look into her eyes, and the gentle love and eternal understanding he saw in those magenta rings of light were beyond any price….

She leaned in to kiss him, and though he closed his midnight eyes, he knew he would open them once more to let her help him heal this dark night….

Somehow, she had him naked; he’d lost track of everything for a time, simply feeling the utter love and care she poured into his soul as she took control of his movements.

But somehow, she was naked beneath him on the bed, and he was naked above her, and her hand was on his throbbing cock, and then he was home….

He groaned, the sound wet with the tears that choked him still, as she led him to the path to release he needed after exorcising such pain and trauma that struck far too close to home….

His head was buried beside her neck once more, but she didn’t ask him to keep looking at her this time.

She only kissed him on the cheek, stretching her hands over and behind his neck, bringing her feet up to guide his steady-rocking thrusts deeper into her body, and with arms and legs, she pulled him down onto her body, begging silently for him to cover her, shadow her, shield her….

And in her gentle way, she commanded him to lose his fear and pain in love and pleasure.

He could no more resist her than he could end his own existence. He rocked a little deeper, a little faster, and his body pressed hers into the mattress that was theirs alone and had been for centuries on end.

“Hades, I love you.”

Whisper-soft and iron-strong:

The only truth he needed in this dark night.

His eyes might not be his own, but his heart was hers, and she’d take care of it until he was strong enough to hold onto it on his own once more….

She didn’t climax with him when he finally could hold back no longer. He wept anew as his overwrought soul tried to resist the guilt of leaving her unsatisfied; his trembling body refused his commands as she gently pushed him onto his left side, his softening shaft slipping free of her warmth.

She snuggled close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her as she commanded the linen sheets with power hers alone to rise and cover their bodies in supple darkness.

“Hades, I love you. So much…. Thank you for letting me take care of you tonight. Rest, now. You’re safe with me tonight. And later…. Whatever you need then….”

He let her kiss him as the darkness finally faded from his eyes with the last of the tears.

“I love you, Persephone…. I love you….”

“That’s all we need, Hades. You’re all I need, and I’ll love you until the stars fade to darkness, too….”

He dreamt of nothing that night….

The shades that cried for vengeance rested.

And in the morning, he gave her pleasure upon ecstasy upon love, and the darkness faded from his soul….

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, kudos, and anything else are precious as yogurt to my darkly-coiled soul. 
> 
> Please read Titans Reborn to understand the yogurt reference.... (shameless self-promotional plug)
> 
> One final note:
> 
> Myself and other fanfic writers have recently been made aware that some readers of the canon (and fics based upon the canon) of Lore Olympus believe that Rachel is “stealing” ideas from us. 
> 
> Allow me to be blunt:
> 
> Nothing could be less true. 
> 
> Any similarity between my works of fanfiction (and those of other fic-writers) and the Lore Olympus canon is due to the authors’ use of common source material, in the form of Greek myths, as well as being a devoted superfan and paying attention to Rachel’s carefully-placed and exquisitely-crafted details. Any time there is an overlap of plot, even to the point of a single iota or detail, it is only due to coincidence or careful work on the fanfic author’s part. 
> 
> When these details show up in canon, the fanfic authors - myself included - feel nothing but joy upon having guessed correctly. 
> 
> All of this to say - fanfiction is fiction-produced-by-fans-for-fan-consumption-from-an-overabundance-of-fandom-love. No one is stealing anything from anyone. 
> 
> Ever and always, the characters, settings, specifics of plot, and details of design all are borrowed temporarily from Rachel Smythe for my work herein as a fanfiction creator. I hope you've enjoyed, and thank you for playing, once more, in my headspace.... 
> 
> -Swoonie, 30 March 2020


End file.
